


Analyse me

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Fucking February, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It was not exactly necessary but who was he to stop Bruce? Even though in no way could this be anywhere near close to protocol but Bruce needed his rules in this game after all.





	Analyse me

**Author's Note:**

> 28 days of this... i've lost my goddamn mind

Bruce could call it what he wanted, he could say what he wanted but Dick knew the real truth. He knew the reason the cave had been empty when they had gotten back. The drug he had gotten hit with had not even been that strong, contrary to how it had looked Ivy had not been trying to take him out her aim at that moment had been a bit sucky.

But she had gotten Dick though even though it was a low level something. Something that gave him a stiffy and gave his blood a little hum but nothing serious but Dick knew how Bruce’s mind worked in these things and who was he to stop Bruce?

Even though he knew how Bruce played these games, even though Bruce knew he did not have to play this game with Dick of all people. Even though he knew, he still put Dick through this kind of stress. He was so inconsiderate.

Well… he was sitting in that uncomfortable chair still in uniform and staring Dick down so at least something was going to get crossed off his bucket list tonight. Although it was getting crossed off a really old bucket list, something less Nightwing and more Robin and who knew Robin’s dreams could come true like this?

Big ol’ Bat watching him get off. How he be expected to keep the smile off his face? Bruce really could not expect that of him. Of all people he knew Dick better than that.

Bruce knew his suit better than anyone, he knew how it was designed and how it worked. He knew that the shirt did not have to come off for Dick to pull open his pants. He knew all the undressing was unnecessary but he still watched in his chair anyway. Honestly such a turn on to have Batman watching so focused. Hotter than he had dreamed, only way it would get hotter was if Bruce was to take off the cowl but that was not the game Bruce playing here.

Dick carefully licked the fingers of his left hand coating them as wet as he could get them without getting too messy before he lay back on the wider than usual medical cot and spread his legs. His hand wrapped around his cock, slick and red nothing too out of control but it was the situation making him throb and leak more than the bit of the drug. The drug was at the back of his mind.

Keeping an eye on the man before him through half closed eyes was far more entertaining. It would be pushing it to play with his nipples or to taunt Bruce with the smoothness of his neck. A show was fine but not too much. He kept the strokes slow and his only moving into the thrust through the very end.

Bruce was not saying a word but with every pant that escaped and with every twist that Dick did at the tip of his cock. Bruce’s figure got stiller and stiller. He’d bet his private supply of snacks that Bruce was at least half hard. No one could fight arousal like Bruce did but Dick had been pushing him for years. He knew how to compromise the fight.

His hand slowly glided down to the base of his cock and held tight as his free hand reached for the generous bottle of lube close at hand. One handed he flipped it open and dropped enough along his fingers before he dropped back a bit further, he could do this watching Bruce, he was certainly flexible enough but what made it better, what made it sweeter was to hear Bruce. He knew what doing this would bring from Bruce if Bruce knew he was not being directly watched.

Did they really need the games? At this point they would gain so much from being upfront and honest but Bruce could be annoying in more ways than one. Adorable.

Had it really been that long? His finger trailed around his rim coating it with lube. It felt better than it should be, he was worked up but not to a mindless state but even teasing felt like too much for him. Just to trail around making sure he was coated enough with lube. Dipping his finger, just the tip inside made him use his left hand to grab his balls tight before he could go off.

It too a moment to breathe, a moment to centre himself before his hand could safely return to his cock. A soft slow glide upward that was more a light pressure than a stroke. Keeping him interested but not distracting him. Bruce’s harsher breathing that was of interest to him.

The slow thrust of his finger inside himself made him squirm just a bit, his fingers were not that much of a hassle, slimmer than the fingers he would actually like but he could work his way up to two as he stretched himself, teased himself. a slow thrust inside and a twist of that one finger before he dragged it out, all along with the slow pressure on his cock.

His grip tightened along with change in pace. Fast movements along his slick cock his breaths and the sound of his hands on his cock the only real noise in the cave. Bruce was even quieter than before but his focus was electrifying the cave. It made Dick’s nipples hard. It turned him on immensely. It was driving him crazy how he could feel Bruce’s gaze on his exposed body. His second finger eased it’s way slowly inside him. It was not that much of a thing to struggle through but Dick did it anyway. It gave him a slightly fuller feeling and gave the taste of jerking off sweeter.

If it was a different situation he would get lost in fantasies. Dream of more, of a harsh commanding kiss and fingers far thicker than his prepping him. He got too carried away and his fingers made him thrust his hips a bit too much. Pre-cum leaking down his cock in a heavy stream. He had meant to drag it out, edge his way to the finish. Make Bruce pay dearly for the game but what was done was done. He quickened everything. No more questing search for his good spots inside himself.

His fingers were quickly and manipulative, the right pressure, the right stroke to make him flush and twist his body on the cot. The right movement to make him bend in ways that would print their way into Bruce’s mind and hopefully his dreams later on.

His strokes were faster his cock squeezed as tight as he liked it. The pressure everything to send him over the edge. He ruled this moment and he allowed himself the chance to open his eyes and see Bruce, see Batman watching him from the shadows in that chair. Another press in the right place and his groan echoed in the cave. His first spurt shot up to his chest and Dick sagged weakly in the cot.

Whatever excuse Bruce would come up with for this, Dick was not in the mood. The drug had weakened enough by the time he had started to finger himself. something both he and Bruce had noticed. So this would be brushed under the rug until the next game. Bruce was lucky he was in for the long haul.


End file.
